


Baby T-Tots Adventures (100 Theme Challenge)

by Marina_00



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Theme Challenge, Cute, Other, T-tots, TMNT, Tales from the past, Turtle Tots, baby turtles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_00/pseuds/Marina_00
Summary: I don't know how old this challenge is. I just saw it a few weeks ago while I was looking posts on deviantart and my mind said: Hey, Mar, why don't we do a bunch of TMNT shorts? And then I thought: Hey, Mar, you know what could be better? T-Tots. Aaaand, here I am, writing about TMNT. I doubt that I will upload them in order because some of the challenges are completely meaningless to me, so I will upload them as I get any ideas.This first chapter will be destined to the list of the challenges, which I will change every time I post any new chapter by putting a * on it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do this for fun, as everything else that I do in my life. As you might have noticed, I am not English. In fact, I am Spanish, and even if I think I control this language better than I control German and French, there surely be grammar errors on my fics. Please, if you see a huge error in my writin, let me know so I can improve my skills and we can all have more fun.  
> Love you~~

001\. intro  
002\. smile*  
003\. dark *  
004\. light *  
005\. heaven *  
006\. breathe  
007\. insanity  
008\. misfortune  
009\. holiday  
010\. silence  
011\. turtles  
012\. blood  
013\. gray  
014\. foreign  
015\. sorrow  
016\. happiness  
017\. under the rain  
018\. night  
019\. under the stars  
020\. hold my hand  
021\. eyes  
022\. abandoned  
023\. dreams  
024\. teamwork  
025\. dying  
026\. childhood  
027\. deep in thought  
028\. "Booyakasha"  
029\. keeping a secret  
030\. waiting  
031\. no way out  
032\. fairy tale  
033\. magic  
034\. do not disturb  
035\. multitasking  
036\. horror  
037\. hero  
038\. annoyance  
039\. I can't  
40\. Are you challenging me?  
041\. mirror  
042\. broken pieces  
043\. test  
044\. heal  
045\. frozen  
046\. seeing red  
047\. pain  
048\. leadership  
049\. brainiac  
050\. joker  
051\. outcast  
052\. hothead  
053\. drowning  
054\. give up  
055\. last resort  
056\. in the storm  
057\. safety first  
058\. puzzle  
059\. solitude  
060\. relaxation  
061\. pets  
062\. imaginary friends  
063\. obsession  
064\. relief  
065\. desperation  
066\. music  
067\. courage  
068\. paranormal  
069\. things to fangirl over  
070\. movies  
071\. support  
072\. incognito  
073\. black cat  
074\. training  
075\. caves  
076\. bicycling  
077\. travel  
078\. treats  
079\. guidance  
080\. green  
081\. key  
082\. fight  
083\. gift  
084\. backstabbed  
085\. adventurous  
086\. curious  
087\. crush  
088\. hug  
089\. winter  
090\. autumn  
091\. cherry pie  
092\. kiss  
093\. spy  
094\. exhausted  
095\. focus  
096\. worm's eye view  
097\. bird's eye view  
098\. sunset  
099\. mastery  
100\. celebration


	2. 002-.SMILE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!! That is the first one that I write, although it isn't the first one of the challenge. I know it is weird, but I just don't know what to do for the intro. Stupid, isn't it? Heh heh.  
> Hope you enjoy.

That room, the same one that after a few weeks had been named as the Dojo, a place where the four turtles must remained silent and pay attention to everything his father had to tell them, happened to look like one of those discos from the surface: full of noise and loud voices.  
All that noise come from the smallest turtle mouth, that was crying out loudly at his second older brother, pleading him about something very, very important for the smallest turtle.  
“Please, Raphie! Just a moment! You know you will make our daddy happy if you do!”  
“I said no, you dummy!” Raphael screamed for the fourth time in thirty seconds, pushing his brother away from him. Mikey was really getting on his nerves.  
Leonardo, the oldest and most patient of the turtles, never liked to get involved in one of his brother’s fights. However, this time he had something to say about it.  
“You know what, Raph? Mikey has a point about it”. Raphael looked at his older sibling with a deadly look on his green eyes, but the oldest turtle didn’t even flinch. He knew he was stronger than him. “It doesn’t cost you anything, and it is true it will make Sensei happy” He made an emphasis on the word ‘Sensei’, looking Mikey right on the eyes.  
The little turtle just ducked his head and nodded, understanding what his oldest sibling just said.  
“We wouldn’t you want to, Raph? It will only a few seconds?”  
“I just don’t see the point about smiling in front o f a stupid camera, that’s why I won’t!”  
After all Raph’s screaming, the front door of the Dojo opened, and their Sensei entered the room. He was dressed at his usual kimono, and was looking at his sons with that glare that made them knew they were in trouble.  
“What is all this noise, boys? You know you are not allowed to cry in the Dojo, right?” Three boys nodded, and Splinter let out a sigh “Would any of you mind explaining what is going on in here?”  
The three of them remained silent. The truth was Donatello had found a camera in the dumpster a few days ago, and he had been able to make it work using his great brain. They were planning on taking a picture of the family in order to make his father happy. After all, he had that picture of a man, a woman and a baby in the Dojo. That picture seemed to make him happy and sad at the same time, and the turtles wanted to give them a photo that would only make him happy.  
But, it was going to be a surprise. Donatello was yet preparing the device to make it work as good as possible, and Leonardo and Michelangelo were trying to get his brother to promise he would smile at the picture. The plan was not ready yet, and they didn’t want to ruin the surprise for Master Splinter.  
“Oh, I see. Now you don’t want to talk? I heard you screaming like animals a few seconds ago, young boys. Won’t you tell me what’s going on? Maybe a punishment will help you remember what was about to take place here, right?”  
Guilty burned inside of Leonardo’s chest. He never hid things from his father. He always was the first one to tell him what was wrong with his brothers, if they had had a fight or if they were just playing together. He hated that feeling, but he knew it was for a better cause.  
“Okay, a punishment it is then” Splinter said turning around, giving them his back “No TV for all week”  
Michelangelo let out a soft whine, making his father to turn around again, looking him right in the eyes. His older brothers shivered, but didn’t dare to say a word.  
“Michelangelo” Splinter started to say, approaching his youngest son “You know what happened, don’t you?” Mikey nodded, playing with the end of his orange bandana using his little hands “Won’t you tell daddy what it is about?” The turtle looked at his brother, who shook their heads abruptly. Mikey looked to the ground and shook his head too, not daring to look at his father “You know hiding things is bad, right Michelangelo?” Mikey nodded, a few tears starting to pour in his eyes. He never took scolds well “And you also know bad children shall be punished, right?” Another nod “So, do you think you should be punished?”  
“No…” Little Mikey answered, making his two old brothers gasp in surprise.  
His father looked at him with a raised elbow.  
“Why do you think that, my son?”  
“Because we didn’t do anything wrong…?”  
Splinter was about to scream. He was starting to lose his patience. His sons could be so frustrating at times, and he was no in the mood for plays that day. He had heard on the news there was a possibility the sewers will flood on the next few days. That was enough reason to make him really uncomfortable.  
“Michelangelo, you are to explain what is happening Right-Now!” The toddler stood completely silent in front of his father, frozen. He didn’t want to be punished, though he didn’t want to ruin the surprise or make his brothers angry.  
So he just remained silent, waiting for the storm to get over him.  
Just before Splinter could scream mayor words to his sons, Donatello entered the Dojo. He was looking at the little camera within his hands with a huge grin on his face. He hadn’t noticed his father inside the room, so he had no fear of screaming loudly:  
“Guys! Look, I finally finished fixing this camera! We just have to take the picture and…”  
The toddler looked at his dad, suddenly feeling really shy. He hid the camera behind his shell and looked to the floor, not daring to look at his father.  
“Donnie!” Raphael screamed, making the third oldest brother to jump “You ruined the surprise, you silly goose!”  
“It wasn’t me for a time” Mikey whispered happily, putting his hand behind his head. His baby blue eyes shone with laughter.  
“I am sorry Raph, but you should have known I would do that. You know how I get with this kind of stuff!”  
“You mean your nerdy junk?” Raph asked getting closer to Donnie, his eyes full with anger.  
And, within a few seconds, the Dojo was again one of those noisy places up on the surface. Splinter hid his face on his hands and breathed. Then, using one of his hands to grab his green stick, he hit the ground with it, making a noisy sound.  
Thankfully, the sound was enough loud to make all of his sons to stop their annoying argument. They all faced him, faces looking almost to the ground.  
“Does anybody mind to explain what is going on in here?”  
It was Leonardo who spoke. It was always Leonardo the one who spoke when something bad was about to happen.  
“We… we planned on giving you a surprise, Sensei” The oldest of his sons said, lifting his head and looking straight into his father’s eyes.  
“A surprise?” The giant rat repeated, seeming less irritated.  
“Yes” The toddler answer “Donnie found a camera on the dumpster on the last expedition and we all decided that he should fix it and take a picture. You know… because…”  
“Because you have another one there, and it makes you both happy and sad” Mikey added.  
“And we wanted you to have a picture of the things you like” Continued Donnie, showing him the camera.  
“And we suppose you like us” Was the only thing Raph said, kind of shy.  
“But, why were you fighting about it?”  
All faces turned to Raphael. The red-banded turtle crossed his arms and mumbled, so quietly Splinter had to concentrate to hear:  
“I just don’t want to smile to the camera, that’s why we were fighting”  
It all made sense now. Splinter had heard the boys talking about a new gadget Donatello was fixing for some days now. Every time he asked about it all his answers would be so ambiguous that he didn’t even bother on getting more information.  
A genuine smile formed on the giant rat’s face. One by one, he picked his sons up and kissed their foreheads.  
“I am so happy with you boys” He assured them getting the camera with his left hand, while putting Michelangelo behind his neck. The little turtle grabbed his father’s fur and climbed up to his head “We surely will take a picture. Shall we do it now?”  
All boys nodded, all of them happy about it.  
Splinter chuckled and put his sons on the floor, forming a line. He then placed the camera on a chair that he brought from the kitchen. He started looking at it and asked, looking at Donatello.  
“My son, do you know how to use the timer here?”  
“Oh, sure. You just have to press the left button next to the screen of the camera and it will ask you how many seconds you want it to last. You click whichever you prefer, Sensei”  
“Thank you, my son” Splinter said while doing what his son had told him. He selected ten seconds, clicked and then moved towards his sons. His sons started to call him, saying he wouldn’t make it in time.  
Of course, he did, and he stood up looking at the camera. Each of his sons posed in a different way, except Raphael, who just looked at the camera, not even a small grin on his face.  
“Now, my family, smile. We want this photo to remind us of these good times”  
Even if he didn’t want to, Raph smiled. Splinter hadn’t seen him, but when he saw the photo on the camera memory, between his sons anxious demands to see it as well, he saw all of his sons smiling genuinely at the camera.  
He would print it, he would frame it and he would put it on the shelf where he put the things that he loved.  
Because those four little guys were everything for him. They were his sons, and they were the ones that gave them happiness. They were his treasures.  
And treasures should always be adored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, I know it is supposed to be chapter 3, but I just don't even know if I am able to, you know, make it chapter 3 or not. What is sure is that whenever I get with an idea for the "INTRO" Chapter, I will change the numbers of them. (If I am able to find out how)  
> I will update as soon as possible, and if you know if there is a way to change the number of the chapter, please let me know.  
> See you in the next chapter.


	3. 3-. DARKNESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I had never thought I would get three kudos and more than fifty reads with just one chapter. Thank you so, so much. Hope you njoy this one as well.

He woke up with a deep and scared whine. He sat up on his bed and put his hands in top of his eyes, cleaning the tears that were running down his freckled cheeks. He had had a nightmare, just like he did so many other nights. And, as always, he just got himself back to bed, covering him entirely with his blankets.  
Little Michelangelo used to have a lot of nightmares. The reason was simple: His father, Master Splinter, had decided that the four brothers should stop sharing a room since they all were four years old. All his brothers had been okay with the idea and little Mikey hadn’t felt brave enough to tell everyone he didn’t really like sleeping alone.  
Because of that, there he was, sitting on his bed, trying to ignore all those creeping sounds that were happening around him. Water pouring from the ceiling and the tiny paws of rats running all over the sewers. Moreover, the bloodcurdling darkness was enough to keep him awake at all times. Even if he didn’t want to, he started to cry, letting out loud whimpers and sobs.  
After a few minutes laying helplessly on his bed, his bedroom door opened. Mikey popped his head out of the blankets and looked upon his door, his blue eyes shining with fear and tears. A lot of possible monsters started to pass right in front of his eyes, each of them looking at him with evil eyes, scratching his door and threatening him to eat him if he made a single sound to call his brothers or father.  
Mikey let out a fearful scream, getting out of his bed and hiding under it. Of course he got his orange blanket with him. He covered himself with it and started to whimper again, feeling hot tears running down his cheeks.  
“Mikey?” The unmistakable voice of Donatello asked. “Mikey, why are you crying?” The toddler kneeled down beside his little brother’s bed, looking at him with his brown eyes. They were full of concern.  
Baby Michelangelo didn’t say a thing. He just looked back at his brothers, feeling terribly ashamed. He didn’t like his brothers making fun of him, and they had recently got the habit of doing just that.  
“Did you hurt yourself somehow?” Donnie continued asking, lying down on the floor. “Oh, did you fall down while you were sleeping? It wouldn’t be the first time it happens to you” He reminded him, a nice smile formed in his face.  
“N-no…” Mikey murmured, approaching his older brother.  
“Then what is it?” Donnie was starting to get anxious  
“You will laugh at me…” Mikey said with a few tears falling down his cheeks.  
“I promise I won’t laugh”  
“I-I had a bad dream and…and I got scared. I can’t get back to sleep now”  
Donnie stared at him, at first concerned and then with a comprehensive grin on his face. He understood his brother’s fear of darkness. After all, he had been scared of it as well. However, he had been able to snap out of it and, as his father had told him, become stronger.  
“Oh, Mikey, I am not going to laugh at you” Donnie assured his baby brother patting his green freckled head with one hand, encouraging the little turtle to come out from under the bed.  
“Thanks, Donnie” Mikey said rubbing his eyes and wiping the tears out. “Uhm… I am really scared right now, and I don’t think I can get back to sleep. Could…could you…?”  
“Of course Mikey. I will sleep with you tonight” The genius turtle answered before Mikey could end the question.  
His baby brother smiled as he used to and crawled back into his bed, making a space in the mattress, inviting his brother to get in. He even patted the bed with one of his tiny hands, while with the other he hugged his teddy bear.  
Donatello climbed up in the bed and laid next to Michelangelo. He rubbed his baby brother’s forehead with one hand as he tucked himself in the bed. How couldn’t he have noticed his brother had been having nightmares since Splinter told them to sleep in separate rooms? He was supposed to be the smart one, wasn’t he? He should have known. It was true he had noticed Mikey looking more tired than usual for a few days, but the little one didn’t put anything in clear whenever he was asked. After a few tries Donatello had just decided to let it be, while Raphael had decided to mock his baby brother about it.  
“I am sorry” Donnie said hugging his little brother, who was already asleep “I swear I will help you every time you are afraid, Mikey”  
Mikey just let out a deep sigh, making Donnie smile at his cuteness.  
After a few seconds, both brothers laid fully asleep on Mikey’s bed. It didn’t matter how many monsters could be crawling within the darkness of the room because Michelangelo had with him one of his three great heroes, the heroes that always took care of him. And, as all heroes, they were powerful and it was hard to get to their level.  
But, no matter how stronger and greater they were, Michelangelo will reach them, making them proud to call him ‘brother’. He just had to make himself better.  
Someday, he would be as strong as his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to put that hero thingy in here. I love the episode from the 2012 series where Raph, Leo and Donnie get into Mikey's mind and tell him to make them stronger. I love the way he sees them as superheroes and dress them in their cool clothes. I just love little Mikey, he is too cute to handle.  
> See you in the next one, guys.


	4. 5-. HEAVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Studying is so hard, man! I am almost finished with my last year of high school and even if these stories seem to be abandoned, they still have a place in my heart, but unfortunately not much in my schedule. I will try to write more often, but I doubt that. However, once I am finished with these big exams, I will have much more time to write.  
> Sorry for abandoning it all

The six-year-old turtles were moving his little legs while chit-chatting to each other, overwhelming excited about traveling through the sewers. It was the first time his father let them get out of the lair, and they found everything they saw completely amazing.  
“Check this! Check that! Look at that, over there!” Michelangelo kept screaming, pointing at everything that crossed his sight.  
At first, his brothers had tried to follow his game and check what his baby brother was pointing at, but after more than fifty stupid things such as sewer water, vigilant rats and fallen leaves they just decided to let the little one entertain himself, while they looked at really important stuff.  
Donatello found many interesting things as well but, unlike Mikey, he kept them just to himself. His father had told him many times that everything that he got to tinker at came from the sewers. That hadn’t really helped the little one for not wanting to explore the huge world that was waiting for him outside the limits of the lair, but Splinter had been able to keep him under control until today. Donnie had always been really curious, and at that moment he was feeling more curious than ever, digging through big piles of trash, trying to find something he could take a look at back home.  
Leonardo didn’t leave his father’s side at any cost. His father had been very clear when he said they couldn’t get away from his sight, and Leonardo had followed his orders to the point. The little turtle wouldn’t get more than three feet away from the giant rat. He didn’t want to get lost, anyways. But, even though he wasn’t going too far away, he was always keeping an eye on his little brothers, just in case.  
Raphael decided that it was the time to explore the sewers for a while. He was done with finding stupid things for Donnie to mess up with. He was sick of Mikey’s constant stupid attention calls. And, of course, he was tired of Leo’s angelic behavior. No that it is different from every other day, anyways, he said to himself, an angry expression forming on his face.  
His family was quite boring at the moment, and he hadn’t got out of the lair just to walk looking for gadgets, food and some supplies.  
Without anybody noticing, he slid through a tunnel and disappeared into the shadows, just like his father had taught him.  
Splinter put everything they needed in the bad and looked at his sons happily. They had all been quite good today. Sure, they had been noisy, but it was just because they were excited about getting out of the lair for once. He didn’t blame them at all. After all, the boys wanted to see the world they had nearby.  
How long will I take them to ask to go to the upside world? he wondered, looking slyly up, at a manhole cover. What if I can’t stop them from getting injured? What if the Shredder has come to this city and finds about them? It wouldn’t be a surprise, really. Even if it was in a destructive way, Saki loved Shen. And I did too. We both knew she wanted to live in this city. If he found about them, who else would have been able to teach them the art of Ninjutsu in the ways the Hamato Clan has, he paused, feeling a crushing feeling inside of his chest, or had for so many generations?  
Still into his deep thoughts, Splinter felt a tight grip on his kimono. The giant rat looked down to see his oldest son looking at him with worry in his eyes.  
“Is something wrong, Leonardo?” The rat asked, kneeling in front of his son.  
The boy threw him a concerned look, his dark blue eyes covered by an almost invisible halo of worry. Splinter approached him and patted his head, trying to make the tot to tell him what troubled his head.  
“R-Raph’s not here,” Leonardo said looking around him.  
Splinter raised his head. Leonardo was right. The little guy never liked to tell his father when one of his brothers (if it was Raphael, even more so) had done something bad. He hated that his brothers made fun of him by helping his father finding out the bad things the other boys did.  
“Raphael!” Splinter screamed, not even caring about the jumps the other children made in their places. Where the heck was that child? “Raphael, stop hiding this instant!”  
He was panicking, he knew he was. He started to move around rapidly, moving his long legs at a huge speed. He needed to find the boy. Raphael could be really, really impulsive at times. What if he had found a way up to the surface and he had got into trouble? What if he was injured? What if a human had found him and now he was in serious trouble?  
What…what if he had lost another child?  
Fear started to rise inside of him. He needed to find Raphael. He needed to see his child, his beloved child.  
“RAPHAEL!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling his own voice breaking.  
“Daddy, wait for us!” He heard behind him. Splinter turned around and saw his other three sons following him, moving his little legs as fast as they could. Leonardo was close to him and Michelangelo was a few meters away, with Donatello next to him. The youngest of his sons was clearly as upset as him, little and shiny tears into his blue eyes. Donatello was holding his right hand, murmuring things to the little turtle.  
Splinter stopped and returned next to his sons.  
“I want you to wait for me here, kids. Raphael might need my help, and I can’t afford to lose time. Please, be good children and wait for me here”  
The children took a few moments to think about it. Donatello remained silent, waiting for his brothers to make a decision. Michelangelo started to sob silently, hating the idea of being left alone in the unknown sewer. However, before the baby brother could complain and ask for a hug of his big and strong father, Leonardo spoke:  
“Yes, father. We will wait here for you”  
Splinter kissed his oldest son forehead and disappeared through the tunnels, relying on his oldest son to take care of the two youngest.  
“Do not worry. I will make it all better. I promise” He kept on saying walking through the tunnels with the small being protected within his little three-fingered hands. “You know? My daddy is the best when it comes at helping us when we get hurt. I bet he will make you feel better in no time!”  
“…Phael!” The little turtle heard along the long and dark tunnel.  
His green eyes shone with happiness.  
“See? That must be my father! I’m sure he will be really happy to help you!”  
The turtle looked up and saw his father running through the tunnel, moving his long legs at the speed of light. He looked…distressed?  
“Daddy, daddy! Look what I found!” The little turtle showed his father the little turtle that the tot was holding in his hands.  
Splinter stopped abruptly in front of the child. Raphael was not injured; in fact, he seemed to be quite happy. His gaze fell soon on the other turtle. That one was clearly injured. His shell was cracked, and the creature was so terrified it had opted to hide inside of his hurt shell.  
“Raphael, what were you thinking going out by yourself like that?” Splinter asked, still trying to calm himself.  
Raph didn’t answer. He just looked at his father, and then he shrugged, feeling a little guilty. He didn’t usually realize how his actions affected his family, but now he couldn’t but stare into his father’s eyes, filled with a cold and deep concern for his well-being.  
Splinter had calmed himself at that point. He would have a little chat with his son about running away without his consent, that was for sure. But at the moment, the little creature his son was carrying took priority.  
“Who is that little one that you are holding?”  
Raphael grabbed the turtle firmly in his arms and showed it to his father. The turtle let his head out of his shell and looked at father and son with worry, scared to death.  
“I found him in the sewers. He was all alone, and he was hurt. Some mean rats were trying to hurt him, so I stepped in to save him, just like you have taught us, Sensei! I didn’t hurt the rats, I just scared them away. But if I see them hurting another again they will pay!” He swore while holding the turtle with one hand and making the other into a fist.  
“You did well, Raphael” He praised, and Raph smiled a little. “Now, would you mind me watching your new little friend?”  
Raph shook his head and handled the turtle to his Sensei. Splinter turned the turtle on his hands and looked with medical eyes the big crack on the turtle shell. It was not deep, but it sure seemed to be painful. For a brief moment, Splinter imagined the cracked shell within his hands was Raphael’s and a chill climbed up his back. Just as fast as those thoughts came, his mind told the logical part of himself that his son was perfectly fine and that the turtle was going to be okay as well.  
“I can fix this” Splinter assured his child. “But we need to go back to the lair first. Come on; let us go with your brothers. They are very worried about you”  
Raph nodded, took his father’s left hand and they three started walking again, determined to find the other brothers, return to the lair and helping the one in need.  
The return to the lair was peaceful, or at least that seemed to be to the father of the family. He was oblivious the entire walking, possibly because his mind was off to somewhere else. Raphael had been okay since the toddler could take care of himself. But… What if sometimes he was not able to protect himself? What if someday he would lose him, just like he had already lost another child?  
What do you think is after death? Shen had asked him a long time ago.  
How do you want me to know that? He had answered, a little shock at the question.  
I personally think we turn into another person, perhaps even an animal or a plant, and we live as something else, anywhere around the Earth.  
Well, if you want to know what I think… I believe that when we die we become part f the universe, becoming one with it. We can see how our loved ones move around, supporting them silently to move forward. And when they reach the same point as them, we are together again.  
Hmm… I guess that could make sense, too. That means I will never be able to get rid of you, right Yoshi? She had said, tossing him in a flirty way. She surely didn’t mean what she had said.  
Splinter could feel sadness coming up from his body. Shen was still looking at him, she had to be. She was looking at his actions, probably smiling at his four sons. His daughter Miwa was with her, too, smiling at his daddy now strange face.  
“Oh, Shen…” He whispered sadly, looking up to the concrete of the sewer ceiling.  
His beloved wife was up in heaven, looking at him. Just like the rest of his past life. He was…he was alone. He…  
“Daddy…” Came four little voices behind him. He turned around and saw his sons looking at him with worry. He had not realized he had stopped walking. “Is everything okay?  
He looked at them and then sighed. A sincere smile appeared on his face and said:  
“Of course, my sons. Everything is fine”  
His wife was up in heaven looking after him, just as his daughter was.  
But he, surely, was not alone. Not anymore.


	5. 004-. LIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another chapter right here! Not many things to say, except that there are some bad words in this chapter, but nothing too horrible.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Being an overactive seven-year-old turtle wasn't a piece of cake, even though he could have killed for a piece of it at the moment. He loved the algae and worms cake his father made for the Mutation Day. His brothers weren't too excited about it, so he ended up having all of their pieces and, if there were leftovers, he got rid of them in a short time. Wait, what was he thinking about again? Oh, yeah... being overactive.

Yeah, he was a little energetic. If you asked him, he would say that he just loved the world too much to ever stop looking for new things to discover in it. On the other hand, if you asked his brothers, they would say that his little brother was an annoying brat that couldn't stop moving for merely five seconds. And probably if you asked the little one's father, he would tell you that his youngest son was just "the curious type". Little Michelangelo just needed to do things all the time. He was, after all, the little explorer of the family, and was not afraid of discovering new stuff, as long as it was interesting.

So, when you are a hyperactive little turtle and you wake up an hour before the rest of your brothers have, it is not a good thing. Little Mikey had woken up a few minutes ago, incredibly awake. He didn't want to sleep anymore. He wanted to get up and start doing things. But he knew he was supposed to wait for his brothers before doing so. His father had been very clear with that message. "No turtle left behind" They had to stick together because they were totally alone. They only had each other.

And little Michelangelo didn't like that either. He loved his family, of course, he did. They were the most important people in his life but, there again; they were the  _only_  people in his life. Whenever they wandered around the sewers for supplies, Michelangelo always expected to see somebody around a corner, looking at them, trying to be, perhaps, a friend. Everybody had friends! Mikey had seen it on TV! Children went to school and had friends and played games with them. Everybody was nice...right?

Then, why couldn't they had friends? Because they were different? He had seen people being nice to those who were different than them before! Like in that film he saw on TV! His daddy said that he liked to watch TV because he loved to know what was going on around the world. Sooo, little Michelangelo thought, what is said in TV must be true!

Mikey just wanted a friend to play with. A friend who liked the same things as he did. He would show them his marvelous comics, and he would tell them about how awesome his family was. He would show them that, even if they didn't have a lot, they still were very happy and had very strong bonds.

Suddenly, something inside of him told him that was never going to happen. His father had said before that humans hated them because they were different. That if they ever went to the surface, they would get experimented on, or worse. That they could never, ever go to the surface, at least while they were living with him. He knew what was right because he had seen what humans were capable of, and they were children that could not decide for themselves.

Without realizing it, Mikey started to cry.

_I just want a friend._

"Mikey?" Said Donnie on the nearby bed, rubbing his eyes "What are you doing awake? It's not like you to be awake before in time" He joked, getting out of bed and going next to his little brother. Mikey jerked his head to the side, trying to hide his tears from his smart brother. But he could never hide from Don. He knew him the best out of his big bros. "Mikey?" Don used his arms to turn him aside and looked him in the eyes "Why are you crying? Did you have another nightmare?"

Mikey shook his head, hiding underneath the covers, just like he did when he wanted to be alone. Donatello sat up on his baby brother's bed, a sad expression painted on his face.

"Come on, buddy, you know you can talk to me. We're best buddies, after all."

Mikey mumbled something under the covers, but Donnie couldn't make out the words the little fella was saying.

"What was that? Mikey, you know I can't hear you when you're hiding like that"

Mikey's head popped from under the covers and looked at his brother with blue watery eyes.

"Would you still be my best buddy if we weren't brothers?"Donatello nodded without hesitation "And what about if we had more friends? Would you still be my best friend then?"

"Wha-What are you talking about, you dummy? Of course I would still be your best friend! You're my little Mikey!" He exclaimed, and kissed Mikey's cheek "What is this all about anyway?"

Mikey seemed to have an internal battle, and finally said "I have been thinking about what Daddy told us about how he found us, you know? How he kept us hidden because there were bad people who would hurt us. And I remember how he said that no humans should ever see us, and, well, I figured that I feel kind of alone... I always wanted to make a friend, you know? Not that you're not a good friend of mine! It's just...sometimes, it feels like you guys just say you like me because we're brothers and you're forced to...you know...like me. Wouldn't it be nice to talk with new kids? We could make so many friends!"

Donatello was staring straight at him. 

"Mikey..."He let out a long sigh, a little frustrated "You know we can't go to the surface. Sensei says it's dangerous and-"

"Well, Sensei is WRONG!"Michelangelo screamed, angry tears forming in his eyes.

A few things happened swiftly after that. Donnie just froze, trying to process the words his little brother had just said. Mikey got out of bed and sprinted out of the room, his little hands closed up in fists. Raphael and Leonardo's door opened, two pairs of eyes looking at Mikey, demanding. At that time, Mikey was already at the entrance of the Lair, but his father had already made his way towards him and positioned himself in front of his smallest child.

"Michelangelo? Are you going somewhere?"

Little Mikey pouted and kicked the floor under him with his little feet.

"I'm leaving!" He cried facing his father with an angry look on his face "I want to see the surface and make friends up there!"

The other three brothers had gathered away from his rooms and were looking at the scene from a considerable distance. They knew that if his father got angry they wouldn't like being in his way.

"Michelangelo, you already know you are not allowed to leave the lair at any times. Be a good boy and go to the kitchen. Breakfast will be ready soon and, if you want, we can forget all this and you can help me prepare it"

That was kind of nice. Mikey liked it in the kitchen. It was fun doing stuff doing yummy things by himself. But he wasn't in the mood for cooking.

"No!"

Knowing he wouldn't be able to take another step forward, little Mikey turned around and sprinted to the pool behind the TV. Splinter, knowing what he was trying to do, run after him. However, the little turtle was faster this time, not having to run around all the toys that were scattered on the ground. Mikey dived into the water quickly and disappeared under it, leaving the lair.

Splinter was puzzled for a moment. The whole situation had been too quick to process. He got out of his thought when three pairs of feet came by, nervous and wary.

"S-Sensei?"It was Leonardo who finally spoke, "Where has Mikey gone?"

Splinter looked at the water, tense. That tunnel led to the sewer. The dangerous sewer. From there, his son could go wherever he desired, no matter how far it was from the lair. There were no signs or anything that could help him come back. And worse, there were too many possibilities to find him. Besides, Mikey wasn't good at remembering stuff. He will get lost for sure. 

"Sensei? Are we going to look after Mikey?" Asked Raphael

"Sensei, we know Mikey has short attention. He is going to get lost!" Said Donatello

"What are we going to do now?" Asked the three of them at the same time.

"Damare!" Splinter screamed, turning his head towards his sons. When he saw their fearful expressions, he let out a sigh of worry. "My sons, we need to find your brother. He can't have gone too far" He stopped for a moment, trying to find the words he wanted to pronounce. "Please, I need you to go through that water and find him. You three are as good swimmers as him. I'm sure you will reach him. I...I will go through another path and I will find you there, understand?"

"Hai, Sensei!" Yelled all of them at the same time.

"If you reach your brother and I have not come to find you in a while, return to the lair. I know you three know how to return. All right?"

"Hai, Sensei!"

"Then, come on. Let us find your brother"

The three little turtles nodded and dived under the water, disappearing through the same tunnel his little brother had a few minutes ago.

And Splinter simply looked his sons go away, a knot forming on his throat.

* * *

 

Michelangelo emerged from the water and shook his body to dry himself. He was in a section of the sewers where he had been with his family a few days ago, looking for supplies. He remembered walking around looking for a new heater for their rooms since the winter season was coming and neither of the brothers handled well the cold. He also remembered teasing Raph and getting a hit on the back of his head because of it.

_Stupid Raph. He is a big meanie._

He kept on walking through the first tunnel, the one they had used the last time. Splinter had told them that around there was a ladder to go to the surface. Little Mikey remembered that his father had used it to gather for food supplies that time. If his memory was correct (it usually wasn't), it should be more or less 200 meters forward.

Aaaaand, there it was! A dozen of metal steps created a ladder that ended on a manhole cover. Mikey giggled and started climbing it, his little hands with a tight grip on the bars.

While he was climbing it, he heard something behind him

"Mikey! Mikey, where are you?" It was Leo. They had come to find him.

Mikey kept quiet, trying to ignore the worried tone in Leo's voice. He knew his oldest brother worried about him. Heck, Leo worried about all of them. He usually blamed himself for anything that happened to them, which made all the other brothers feeling guilty for making Leo feel guilty. Was it weird? Mikey didn't think so.

"Mikey? Please come back!" Leo was getting frantic now. Mikey could almost imagine him walking around in circles, trying to find him "Guys, what are we going to do?"

"He cannot have gone far. It's not like he is too fast, right?" That was Raph, though he didn't sound like him at all. Raphael usually didn't give a damn about what happened to little Mikey, or any of his brothers for that matter. But he sounded... worried, almost afraid, right now.

Mikey only had a few seconds to think about that before Donnie's voice echoed through the sewers.

"Hey guys, look!" A few steps could be heard around the tunnel "These are Mikey's footsteps!"

Oh, no. Mikey had forgotten to dry his feet. How could he have been so careless?

"Come on, they are leading this way!" Cried Raph, starting to run to the tunnel Mikey had led to.

The little turtle started to climb faster, hearing his brothers' footsteps as he climbed. He got to the manhole cover, took it away and started to get out. He then heard.

"Bro, get out of there this instant!" It was Leo again, giving him orders.

"You know we can't go to the surface" Donnie yelled at him, starting to climb behind him

"Mikey, get down here and I might consider not kicking you!" threatened Raph "Besides, the sooner we come back, the less worried Sensei will be"

Mikey turned around at Raph's worried voice. He saw a weird feeling in those green eyes. It was something he knew was always there, but he knew Raph didn't show it too often.

"I just want to have a friend" Mikey cried, a few tears forming in his eyes.

His brothers looked at him, trying to think of something they could do.

But Mikey got out of the sewers, and they started to follow him.

The surface had always been something they didn't quite understand. They knew it was a bad place, or at least his father said that.

But what they say out there was amazing.

There were high buildings everywhere. People walked along the streets, and cars were always driving to places they had no idea about. The noises were different from those from the sewers, and so were the smells. Little Mikey could smell yummy food somewhere around here. Donatello could see weird shops where there were surely nice pieces for his creations. Raph saw interesting people, enjoying their business, totally ignoring them. Leo looked upon him, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Guys, look" He murmured, as it what he was looking at was going to get scared of him.

His brothers followed his gaze and his eyes went wide as well. On top of them, the bright sun shone with all his power, filling the city with its light and its warmth.

"This is so beautiful," Said all of them at the same time.

However, his calm stopped in seconds when a few steps could be heard down the hallway they were in. A pair of adults walked towards them.

Three of the turtles hid under the sewers, going down the ladder as fast as they could. When they reached the ends, Donnie said.

"MIKEY!"

They all looked up, where his little brother waved at the strangers.

"Hi!" He said with a happy grin on his face "My name is-"

"Oh my God! What the fuck is that?" Screamed one of the strangers.

"I don't know, but it just talked, dude!"

Mikey backed a few steps, getting away from the hole that directed to the sewers.

"What should we do with it?"

The strangers looked at Mikey with weird looks on their faces.

"Maybe we can sell it to a zoo or something. I have never seen anything like this before. I bet it is worth a few dollars!" One of them mocked, stepping next to Mikey "Hey, you creature, wanna come with us? We're not gonna hurt you" He pushed little Mikey a little bit, making him flinch "At least, not much"

Mikey let out an afraid whimper, backing up even more. His brothers stared, even more afraid. Only Raphael was looking at the strangers with an angry look on his face.

"I'm going to kick their-"

"No, Raph" Leo stopped him by grabbing him from the chest "We're no match for them. We need Sensei"

"Are you kidding me? Are we going to let them get Mikey!"

Leo was at the edge of tears. He had no idea about what to do. They needed their father. He always knew what to do, no matter the circumstances. But now they were all alone.

At this point, the strangers had grabbed one of Mikey's arms. The little turtle let out a scared yell and retreated his arm to his shell, tears falling through his freckled cheeks. The boys found this super funny, and they started to poke Mikey around until all his limbs were hidden fearfully inside his shell. One of them grabbed the little shell with both hands and laughed.

"They have him!" Screamed Raph, breaking free of Leo's hold "Those idiots have made him going into his shell!" Rage was the only thing Raphael was aware of at the moment. He couldn't hear Leo's worried order when he ran into the alley and bit the stranger's leg. The man let out a yell of surprise and pain and loosened his grip on the small shell, which fell on the floor with a *thud* noise. Raph then kicked the other stranger in the calf muscle with one kick he had recently learned thanks to his father.

The strangers shouted at him, but the little turtle didn't back off. After a few insults and a few kicks, they left, leaving the turtles on the alley. Raphael turned to his little brother, who was still inside of his shell. Raphael had received a few kicks from the strangers, the worst being one on his left eye. It would most certainly become a bad bruise.

Raphael kneeled beside Mikey and rubbed his shell in circles, just like Splinter did when they were scared or sick.

"Mikey, they are gone. You can come out now" He assured him, trying to sound as comforting as possible.

But Mikey didn't seem to be listening to him. Raph could see his brother's blue eyes looking at him, but they were wide and didn't really look at him. They were looking in his direction, but they seemed to be looking off into space.

"Mikey?" Raph asked, waving his hand in front of his brother's shell, trying to get a reaction from Mikey.

None.

"Donnie, I think something is wrong with Mikey" He said getting up and grabbing his brother's shell and placing it in his arms.

When Raph got down into the sewers with his brothers' help, Donnie looked at Mikey's form. He did the same thing as Raph had, and still, they didn't get any reaction.

"I think he's just very scared. I don't think he can hear us, maybe even hear us" He said after a while "We have to take him home as soon as possible. I think that when he finds himself safe enough, he will get out of there".

Leo nodded, feeling terrible useless. Before any of the other brothers could do it, he grabbed Mikey in his arms and started walking. His brother's baby blue eyes looked at him.

"Don't worry Mikey. You're safe now. Big brothers got you"

He could swear he saw a little smile forming in Mikey's scared face, but he decided to keep it to himself.

* * *

 

Since Mikey was hidden in his shell, the brothers had to go through another path to return home. Luckily, middle way they encountered an almost death-panicked Splinter. His father hugged him, kissed his forehead and, without making any questions, gathered all of them in his arms and made the way back home. When they entered the lair, Mikey's head popped out of his shell, ashamed and fearful tears covering his eyes and face.

The rest of the day was kind of normal, except Splinter seemed to look after them a little more carefully than usual. The brothers didn't mind, though. It was always nice to feel his father's love.

And they all, the four of them, swore to themselves that one day, no matter when, they would see the sun again. No matter what had happened, and no matter what would happen, they needed to go to the surface again.

And, maybe, kick those bad guy's butt once again. And why not?

Kick all bad guys' butt, for that matter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know, "Damare" means Shut up. I mean, you probably have just googled it or something, but I feel better if I tell you.  
> Anyway, comments are always appreciated. And if you have any critics, they are appreciated as well.  
> And also!! If you want to suggest which chapter should I do next, you can as well. I wasn't going to do them in order either way. That way I can focus first on those you want  
> See you soon.


End file.
